Mint Juleps and Old Friends
by Daisyangel
Summary: The team and their families has a Derby party compliments of Rossi and Garcia and are visited by an old friend. Complete!


"Remind me why we're doing this again, Kitten?" Rossi asked as he entered the kitchen he and Penelope now shared. They'd gotten together shortly after Will and JJ's wedding.

"Because my Italian Stallion, It's the first Saturday in May which means its Derby Day. The Kentucky Derby is today. Everyone throws a Derby party today," she explained as she grabbed another sprig of mint and placed it into the drink she had just made.

"Oh, I see, what kind of drink is that anyway?" he wondered as he stared at the glass sitting in front of his girlfriend.

"It's a Mint Julep. You should try it, it's delicious," she informed him. The profiler wasn't so sure about its deliciousness, but he decided to try it. Picking up the glass he raised it to his lips and took a sip. A contemplative look crossed his face.

"Well?" Penelope prompted.

"Not bad, but I think I'll stick with my Scotch. What time is everyone getting here?"

"Around 3:00 or so. The race starts around 4:00," she answered.

"I wish Emily could make it, I'm sure she'd enjoy this," Dave said wistfully. He understood why Emily had left but it didn't mean he didn't miss her. She was the daughter he'd never had and he wanted her to be happy. Working in London seems to have done that, he mused.

"Yeah, me, to," Garcia agreed as she turned quickly to check on something she had just removed from the oven. She didn't want Dave to see her face or the surprise would be ruined.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dave checked.

"Since its cold, can you start a fire in the fireplace?" she requested.

"I would be happy to, Kitten," he said kissing her cheek before heading off to do her bidding.

XXXX

Shortly before 3:00 the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the team. Penelope scurried to the door and flung it open with a flourish. She was wearing a very colorful skirt and top and a derby hat that had been embellished as only Penelope Garcia could. Everyone had arrived at once and they smiled at their colorful tech.

"Hi Aunt Penny, I like your hat," Henry said with a smile.

"So do I," Jack declared.

"Well, I'm glad you said that because I have hats for both of you as well," she said producing the bag she'd been holding behind her back and holding it out for the boy's. Reaching in, Jack pulled out the hats and handed Henry his before putting his on.

"How do I look, Dad, Beth?" he asked turning to his father and Beth.

"You look very handsome, Jack," Beth replied with a smile.

"Yes you do, buddy. I like it," Hotch agreed.

"Me to, Mommy?" Henry checked.

"Yes, you to," JJ said beaming at her little boy.

"The best derby fan ever," Will declared. Everyone smiled and made their way into the house and headed to where the fire was burning enjoying the warmth it provided.

"Make yourselves at home, Penelope and I will bring in the drinks and food in a moment," Dave said as he came walking through the room.

"Do you need any help?" Morgan offered.

"No, thanks, we've got it. You just relax," Dave told everyone. Everyone turned to the preliminary races on TV and began small conversations. Alex, Beth, and Reid were discussing the probability of which horse would win, while Morgan and JJ chatted about Henry and his latest milestones at preschool. Will and Hotch were playing with the boys.

XXXX

"Here are some mint juleps and some cookies and sparkling grape juice for the boys," Penelope sang cheerfully as she walked in and placed the trays down on the table.

"Look Daddy, the cookies are shaped like horses," Henry cried.

"I see, buddy," Will replied.

"Whose names are on them, Aunt Penny?" Jack questioned.

"Those are all the horse's names," she explained.

"They have some funny names," the young boy commented.

"That they do, bambino, that they do," Dave agreed as he carried in the rest of the food before taking a seat next to his love who had Morgan on her other side. The Derby had about 15 minutes before it actually started and everyone was enjoying the fellowship. Dave had stood up to grab more of the food Penelope had made when the doorbell rang again. Penelope smiled as she called out to Dave.

"Can you get that, honey?"

"Of course, Kitten," he said as he walked towards the door. He frowned slightly, who in the world would be showing up? Everyone was already here, he thought as he opened the door.

XXXX

"Am I too late to join the party?" asked the person standing on the doorstep.

"Emily! What are you doing here? Did anyone else know you were coming?" Dave asked as he pulled his former colleague and pseudo daughter in for a hug then kissed her cheeks.

"Only Garcia knew. I told her I was coming into town to visit my mother and she suggested I come to the party," Emily told him.

"Wait a minute; you're actually voluntarily visiting your mother?" Rossi asked, clearly perplexed. Emily smiled at the statement.

"After my "death" she and I talked and we're trying to work on our relationship, so far it's going better than I ever thought it would," the former profiler admitted softly.

"That's wonderful, well come on in. I know everyone will be happy to see you," he said ushering her in and closing the door on the colder than normal May day.

XXXX

"Hey everyone, look whose here," he called out as he and Emily entered the room. Shouts of joy and exclamation came from everyone as they rushed to hug and greet their dear friend and family member.

"It's so good to see you, Prentiss," Morgan greeted as he pulled his best friend in for a bone crushing hug.

"Glad to see you to, Morgan, but I need to breathe," Emily reminded him.

"Oh right, sorry," Morgan said ruefully.

"So what brings you back to Virginia?" Hotch wondered.

"My mother and I are trying to work on our relationship. After the Doyle saga, we talked and realized that life is too short and we decided to work on our relationship."

"How's that going?" JJ asked.

"So far, so good. Anyway, I was talking on Skype with Pen the other day and she said since I was already going to be in town I should come to the Derby party," Emily explained.

"Well, I for one am glad you're here," Reid said giving her a quick hug as she settled between himself and Rossi to watch the Derby that was just about to start.

Finished!

A/n, I know this wasn't exclusively Rossi/Garcia, but I liked how this wrote and the muse wouldn't let go of it once an image of Garcia in a Garcia decorated Derby hat came into my mind. Don't worry; this isn't the last Rossi/Garcia fic I'm going to write.


End file.
